My Little Destiny
by Raaru
Summary: After defeating the black heart in the Black Garden, a guardian gets sucked into the world of My Little Pony where she must adapt to a new life. Contains OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I seen cross overs that used Destiny popping here in fanfiction, so I thought I would do one. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Destiny or My Little Pony, just this story.  
**

**Chapter 1**

I sigh as I sat down, leaning on one of the ruins dotting the area where the black heart of the Vex used to be "I did it... I finally did it." My ghost appeared in front of me and I could hear the worry in his voice "I would not celebrate so soon, Ososia. Look." I gasp as I saw what looked like a mini black hole forming in the place where the heart used to be "By the traveler!" I get up and start running, my white armored trench coat flapping as I ran toward my ship, which my ghost had called in.

I get in and pull off my black and yellow helmet, revealing my blue skin covered with a green triangle shaped face paint. I run a armored hand through my long green hair that was pulled back into a short pony tail. I turn my glowing eyes toward the window and pressed a few buttons, sending my ship flying toward space, or I thought it would.

I look at the controls as a warning light and sound came up, making my eyes go wide "I'm not going to get away..." I saw the black hole had increased in size and was pulling my ship in. I scream as me and my ship was pulled in. Satisfied, the black hole closes, leaving a quiet and empty battlefield.

It was a quiet morning in Ponyville. Well, not so quiet when you happen to be living near a certain party pony. Today was no exception for Pinkie Pie. She had gotten up and started her morning routine when her pinkie sense started to act up. Her tail starts twitching and her body soon followed as she starts vibrating and bouncing more than normal "A dozy! Something big is going to happen today, I know it!" She bounces out of her room and stops for a second. She turns to the viewers and smiles "Don't worry, I won't tell them who is coming. Don't you worry." She winks again and goes back to bouncing and twitching her way out of the sugarcube corner, making her way to Twilight to go tell her that something is going to happen.

Fluttershy was tending to her animals as she always does at this time of day when a large explosion goes off near her home, spooking the animals and making her yelp in fright and hide under the table. After a few minutes, the thought that she needed to calm her animals down and check on her animals outside overcame her fear and she shakily steps outside and looks around. She gasp as she saw a large metal thing that was sticking out of the ground near her home. She was a bit relived that it did not hit any of her animals. She slowly walked toward the scary metal thing and saw somepony laying in front of the metal thing. She gasp and ran over to the pony.

When she gets to the pony, she saw that the pony was dressed oddly. The pony wore a white armored cloth coat on her body, four black hoof boots, and a yellow and black helmet with a horn cover on it. Fluttershy carefully pulls off the helmet, revealing a unicorn with a light blue coat and a green mane. The pony moaned and Fluttershy yelps in surprise. She looks around and back at the pony "I should help this pony." She carefully drags the unknown pony back to her home and lay her carefully on her couch. She heard a knock on her door and Fluttershy goes to answer it. Her face lights up as she saw her friends, all who looked to be in a panic.

Twilight smiles a little at seeing that Fluttershy was not hurt "We came as soon as we heard the explosion, are you alright Fluttershy?" Fluttershy nods "I'm alright, but I found this pony near that scary metal thing. Come in, if you want." She backs up and looks worriedly at the oddly dressed pony.

Twilight had gathered the rest of her friends when she first heard from Pinkie that something big was about to happened. They had all heard the explosion had gone off and had rushed over as fast as they can. Now they were all in the cottage, staring at the armored pony. Pinkie was grinning and bouncing up and down, happy that a new pony was in town. She was already thinking up a welcome to ponyville party for the unicorn, she just needed the pony's name. Rarity was gushing over the design of the armored coat, loving how it was designed. Rainbow Dash was poking the unknown "Is she alive?" Rainbow Dash was about to say more when the pony moans and turns over. Her eyes slowly open, making everyone gasp as the glow they were making. The pony blinks at them and stares in confusion "Um... ponies?" And with that, she passes out, her brain shutting down from the oddness of this. Twilight and the others look at each other in worry and Twilight smiles a little "I guess she should be moved to my place, it might be easier." The rest of them nod and Twilight pulls the pony into the air and trots out of there "I will get you girls when she wakes." Twilight carries the new pony and her helmet away, not knowing that Ososia's ghost was watching the purple alicorn from inside's his guardian's armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Had more time, so I busted this out in record time.**

**As always, I don't own anything apart from this story**

***edit* I fixed the story. Thanks for pointing out my huge error, guys!**

Chapter 2

"... up, wake up, Ososia!" I moan as I start coming to "One more minute mom..." I roll over and fall off the bed I was on. I jump up "I'm awake!" I look to my left as my ghost appears "Why did you have to wake me?" The ghost tried to look embarrassed, even thought it had no way of doing so "Um, you may want to look at yourself, your a bit different." I look down and saw black armored hooves Hooves? I slowly look behind me and my eyes go wide "I'm... a horse! I'm a talking horse". My ghost shakes himself "Correction, a talking pony. Well, a unicorn." I look at him like he grew a second eye "Unicorns do not exist, you know that." "Then how do you explain your horn?" I stare at him in surprise My horn? I was about to reach up to it when I hear a gasp. I turn and stare at a green lizard that was standing up right who is smaller than me.  
The lizard, who I realize was a male runs up to my ghost and grin "So aliens do exist!" He tries to grab my ghost, but he flies over to me "Um, I'm robotic, not a alien." The lizard grins "Even better." He puts out a clawed hand toward me for a shake "I'm Spike, who are you?" I look at his hand and raise a hoof and we shake "I'm Ososia, it is nice to meet you Spike." I frown a little "Um, Spike, what are you?" He stares at me like I was crazy "How can you not know I'm a dragon?" I was about to say more when a purple winged horn pony comes up the nearby stairs. The pony smiles "Good, your finally awake. You can answer some questions." I stare at her "Um... who are you?" The pony gets a look of embarrassment "Oh, I am so sorry! My name is Twilight Sparkle." She extends a hoof. I extend mine and we shake "My name is Ososia Mistwater, a guardian." Twilight blinks and frowns slightly "That's a odd name, though it does fit with your strange outfit and that rather interesting metal thing." She smiles like Christmas had came early for her. She starts poking me "Are you some kind of alien? Is that metal thing your UFO? What's your planet like?" She was now very close to my face and I back up. Spike comes to my rescue by pulling Twilight away "I am sorry, she can get like this sometimes." I start to smile "I knew someone once that is like Ms. Twilight." I sigh "But before I answer any questions, I would like some of my own answered. Where am I exactly?" Twilight looked a little disappointed that her questions were not answered right away, but decided to put that aside and smile "You happen to be in Ponyville, one of the best places I know." I nod and look Twilight over carefully before asking my next question. I glance at the mark on her butt and stare at it oddly. I point at it "What is that?" Twilight looks at her cutie mark in confusion "My cutie mark? You should have one too, or you should, but your clothing is in the way." I look at my outfit I have that? I look at her "Look before we do anything else, could we talk somewhere more open?" Twilight smiles "I know just the place, as long as you don't mind my friends being there." I blink in surprise "Um... sure." She smiles "Great! Your going to like Applejack's farm." She gestures to the stairs "Come on, its not far from here." She walks away and I slowly follow, somewhat surprised at all this This is getting to be a weird day.

After a few stops at a couple of shops, twilight and her friends and pulled me to what looks like a apple farm. We were now in a old earth style building that I knew was a barn (I was quite a history nut before I became a guardian.). Twilight smiles at me and gestures to each pony "So these are my friends: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Girls, this is Ososia Mistwater." I nod "It is nice to meet all of you. I am sure you all realize by now that I am not from around here, I am not even from your planet." They all gasp and gasp again as my ghost appears next to me "And I am her ghost." Fluttershy stares "Are... are you really a ghost?" He chuckles "I am not a real ghost, Ms. Fluttershy. I am a machine, ghost is merely a title I use instead of my full name. Ososia, my owner in one sense, is what would be called a alien. She and I, along with our spacecraft came from a alternate universe where ponies are not the top of the heap." Rainbow Dash sighs and facehoofs "Oh great, another egghead." I chuckle "Lighten up, Ms. Dash. He is right of course, I'm not from this place. I guess when I came to this place, my body was altered to fit this place." I shrug "So I don't know how things work here. I should take a look at my spaceship, to see how damaged it is. Until then, do you girls have any questions?" They look at each other and Rarity steps forward, a smile on her face "Darling, I have to take a look at your outfit, its so divine! It must taken months to get the design right, and the stitching looks gorgeous! You will have to come to my shop and let me take a good look at it." I stare at her "Um... okay." Rainbow Dash grins at me "So how fast is your spaceship? We have to race." I smile and chuckle "Sure." Fluttershy just looks at the ground, glancing at me a few times. Applejack looks at me with a look of worry "Ah have to say, you have a nice outfit, but it sorta looks like armor." I sigh "Yes, this is armor. I have it on for my protection." Pinkie Pie starts to bounce around me, talking fast "Youhaveaverycooloutfit. Doesyourspaceshiphaveakitchen?Canitmakecakes?Welcometoponyville!I'mgoingtomakegreatestcakeever!Whatflavordoyoulike?" I stare at her, only catching bits and pieces of her fast talking "Um, I like chocolate cake." Pinkie smiles "Great! See you later." She giggles and zips off. I look at the others "Is she always like that?" They all nod. I smile and chuckle "I see. I should go to look at my ship now. You all can follow me if you want." They all nod and follow me.

Me and the girls soon get to my crashed ship, which caused me to stop and stare at the heavy damage it has. I sigh "With that much damage, its going to take months to rebuild." I look at the girls "I guess I'm going to be stuck here in ponyville while I get it repaired. I don't even know if this place has the right amount of metal..." I lay down and start to sob "I'm never going to get home." I fall silent as I cry. Fluttershy comes over to me and puts a wing over my back. She smiles "Don't cry, Ososia. All of us will help you fix your ship." The rest of the girls nod and Fluttershy hugs me and I look up "You all will really help me?" They nod again and Twilight steps forward "That's what friends do." I smile and pull her in a crushing hug "Thank you!" She grunts "Ososia, you can let go now." I just keep hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with real life and stuff**

**So I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! So I want to know, which alien race would you guys like to see invade and try to take over?**

**Some answers for you guys:**

**To the two guests and AK74FU4 who have mentioned the "", I fixed that in Chapter 2. it seems that fanfiction does not like wordpad. **

**As to my OC's stuff, she is a lvl 23 Awoken warlock with a Locus watcher IV helmet, Nemesis Plane VII gauntlets, the Nemesis Plane V trenchcoat (I will never call it chest armor), and Nemesis plane II boots. As for weapons, she has the Stranger's rifle, the Painted Big Chief MK.45 pistol, the Sidewinder MK.53 shotgun, the Hieracon-LR5, and the Sultan SA/5 Rocket Launcher (I also have a machine gun, a fusion rifle, a auto rifle. But I did not want to add those to my OC for this story) She has the blacksmith armor shader.**

**As always, please review if you want! Oh, could I get a Beta to help make the story better? If anyone is interested, please send me a message.  
**

**I do not own My Little Pony or Destiny, though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hold still darling, or your going to rip your new dress." I roll my eyes as Rarity worked on a light blue dress that was on me. I grumble as I twitch "Why do I need this? My armor was fine." I sigh as Rarity looks at me "I told you darling, you can't wear that armor to your party and since you said you will not go without wearing something, I just had to do something about it. Besides, this dress looks cute on you." I roll my eyes and let the fashion unicorn continue her work. This day was turning out to be more than I thought it would be...

Earlier that day, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were helping me move my ship over to Twilight's tree house (She keeps insisting its a library, but I know better) and Rarity was following behind me, having spent the whole trip talking non stop about my armor and the number of other armors I kept in a storage box on my ship. I look back at her as she mentions I need different clothes other then my armor sets "Rarity, I don't need any other clothing, I'm okay." Rarity stares at me like I just said my boyfriend is a Cabal. She sniffs "Well, this won't do at all. You will need some dresses, I could make some that look like your armor. You will need one for your party."

I blink in surprise "I am getting a party?" Rarity smiles "That's right darling. Pinkie Pie throws the greatest parties in Ponyville, she does that for all big events and you coming here will have her throwing one in your name. I'm sure she is preparing yours as we speak." We hear a bouncing sound and a second later, we see Pinkie bounce by pulling a red metal wagon behind her that held a bunch of boxes marked party supplies. She smiles at us and bounces by "Hi! Bye!" Rarity and I watch her bounce away. I look at Rarity "I guess your right, but I am not wearing a dress, nor am I going without anything on."

Rarity gasp "But you have to! You would look great in one." I frown and look at her "No." She sighs "At least try on one, it would not hurt." I roll my eyes and sigh "Fine." I turn away and went back to making sure my ship got to the tree house safely.

We got to the tree house just as Rarity had finished talking to me. I walk up to the girls and smile "Thank you for bringing my ship over. Sorry for making you do all the work. I would have helped, but I am still unsure of my body." Twilight smiles "Its no trouble at all. It will help me study it better." I frown a bit with some concern, but I nod and smile "I sort of agree. It would help me as well." I glance at the crowd of ponies following us "That's quite a crowd we gathered."

During our trip from Fluttershy's house to the tree house, my ship and I had gotten the attention of almost everyone who was outside at the time. Among the ponies in front were a white unicorn with electric blue hair and fancy sunglasses, a aqua blue unicorn with light blue who was grinning like a madmen, and a brown pony wearing a fez.

As soon as I got my ship safely pinned down, I was pulled away by Rarity, which brings me to now. I look at the dress as Rarity finishes and steps back in order for me to check out her work. She gives me a hopeful smile "Do you like it? I hope I had gotten the design right..." I look it over and smile a little. She had gotten the design right to my main armor, but adding a more female flair to it. I look at Rarity and smile "I sort of like it, thank you." She nods and smiles "Your very welcome." I sigh "I guess I should head to that party." Rarity gasp "But your dress is not ready!" She goes back to work and I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again!**

**I am glad you all are enjoying this story. Your reviews and support keeps me wanting to put out more!**

**answers to questions:**

**Spyro-The-Dragon-Allstar - She will be using both magic and guns. In Destiny, Warlocks do it all the time, so it will be only natural that she does the same thing. The Hive may or may not be in it, you will have to wait and see *wink***

**Hightemplarr - Thank you!**

**Knightwolf1875 - Thank you too. I want this to be a cute story along with the awesome action that Destiny has.  
**

**Just so you guys know, I have no set time for when I post chapters. So I won't be posting them everyday like I thought I would at the start, but I will try to post them within a reasonable amount of time. I plan to keep up with this, so keep watching guys!**

**Lastly, I do not own My Little Pony or Destiny! If I did own one of them, it would be Destiny and I would fix that game and add trading to the fire teams!**

**Chapter 4**

Three young ponies make their way to the tan colored space ship near the library, a young orange Pegasus leading a white unicorn and a light yellow earth pony with confindence that the very reckless wore. The unicorn frown and looks at their leader "Scootaloo, I think I'm having second thoughts on this. I mean, I heard that Ms. Alien has dangerous stuff inside her spaceship. Are you sure we will get our cutie marks this way?" Scootaloo smiles and nods toward the unicorn "I am sure, Sweetiebell. We will get our spaceship piloting cutie marks if we use a real spaceship." Sweetiebell glance at the ship with a worried look and turn to look at the third member of their group as they stop right next to the ship "Applebloom, what do you think?" Applebloom looks at the ship and then at Scootaloo "Ah think ah agree with Sweetiebell on this one, scoots. Mah sister always told me to never touch a pony's stuff without asking. Ah think it would be better if we did something else."

Scootaloo turns to her friends and shrugs "We already got here, we might as well get in." She turns and was about to touch the metal surface of the ship when she was stopped by a voice "Stop right there!"

The girls turn to see 'Ms. Alien' standing behind them wearing a dress that sort of looked like her armor. Rarity was coming up right behind her. Ms. Alien gives Scootaloo a mad look and rush over to the young pegasus and gently push her back "No touching my ship. You three are far too young to be touching it." All three ponies groan in disappointment and walk away.

I sigh in relief and rub my ship with loving care "There there, mommy is here to keep you safe and sound." I kiss it and pat it with a hoof. I turn toward Rarity to find her giggling. I give her a odd look "What?" Rarity giggles again "Oh nothing, darling. Shall we head inside?"

Nodding a little, I give my ship one last hug and walk up to the door of the tree house and open it. I get hit by streamers and a lot of ponies yelling "Surprise!" I stare at everyone and get dragged in by Pinkie.

Pinkie grins at me as she pulls me into the room and I get surrounded by Twilight, her friends, and a bunch of other ponies. I could see a large banner proclaiming "Welcome to Ponyville, Ososia!" The next few minutes were a blur to me as I get dragged around by one pony after another, all wanting to welcome me to their town. I finally get a chance to relax as I sit down with my piece of chocolate cake. Twilight comes over to sit next to me.

Twilight turns to me and smiles "I hope your enjoying your party so far, Ososia. A Pinkie Pie party is always the best." I smile at her and look around at the ponies having a good time "Yes, I'm enjoying it. The only other party that has come close to this was when I took my place officially as a guardian. That was a great party, though it had one thing that this party has not." I giggle as I left it at that.

Twilight gives me a funny look before shaking her head and smiles "You must have had a great time. But hopefully, you can make more great times here. But I think before all that, you should meet with the princesses. They would want to know what is going on, since I am sure they have noticed your crash."

I look at her in surprise and nod as I realize that even on a world full of magical talking ponies, there would be a form of government keeping things in order. But something did make me confused "You have two rulers?"

She nods "Yes, Celestia and Luna. Celestia controls the sun and rules by day along with Luna, who controls the moon and also rules the night. You can meet them after I sent a letter to them. I am sure they would very much want to meet you and talk to you."

I smile "That would be great. Maybe they can help with my little problem." Twilight nods in agreement and goes back to eating her slice of cake. I turn to mine and glance back at Twilight, staring at her use of magic "I so have to learn how to do that."

Twilight looks at me oddly and then giggles "Oh right, you just got your body, you would not know how to use your magic in the same way a Unicorn does it." She puts down her plate and turns to me "Tomorrow, I will start teaching you." I nod happily.

"Thank you so much. I'm a bit surprised that you agreed before I had a chance to ask it." She grins "I knew you were going to ask." She giggles and goes back to her cake. I do the same, watching the party.

**And there we have it! Another chapter out for you guys to read! I hope you liked me putting in the CMCs at the start, I just had to try to get them to do that, the idea was too good to pass up. Next up, a visit from royalty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! **

**I was very busy, so I had no time to work on this until now. Had a quiet Halloween, I hope you all did.**

**Guest - Don't worry, I have plans for the CMC and the ship, their plan to get spaceship flying cutie marks will still happen. The ship is a Regulus class 22A, colored tan. I have plans for the traveler, so keep on checking for updates! It is a given that I will include the Darkness in this, but I am not telling you when. I agree with you on the sword bit.**

**As always, I do not own Destiny or My Little Pony  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Celestia finished off her afternoon cake when a scroll appear in midair and drops to the ground. Celestia grabbed the rolled up parchment and smiles "Ah, a letter from Twilight. Lets see what she has to say." She unrolls it and reads. As she reads, her smile drops off her face and a frown replaces her smile. She rolls it up and sighs "Lets hope this guardian is not like those metal creatures." She looks toward one of the walls near her bed. She shakes her head and gets up, heading out of her bedroom.

She stops outside her sister's room and knocks "Luna, I need to talk to you." Luna opens her door and looks at her sister "Yes sister?" Celestia sighs and gives Luna a knowing look "It has happened again, another has come through the rift." Luna frowns and nods "What should we do?" Celestia thinks for a moment and smiles "It might not be like last time, but lets be cautious about it." Luna nods again "We understand, dear sister." Celestia nods and turns away, moving down the hall "Lets go see Twilight and this guardian." Luna nods and follows her sister.

I stared at the apple for the tenth time. For the last hour, I have been trying to levitate the red piece of fruit. I look over to Twilight and sigh "I told you Twilight, I may be a unicorn, but I have no idea how to use unicorn magic. If I had my hands, I could be using my warlock magic." Twilight smiles "Then how about trying to use your brand of magic, Ososia? As I said at the beginning of this, each unicorn has his or her own type of magic. How about this? Focus on your brand of magic that sits inside you and make it do anything."

With that in mind, I close my eyes and focus on myself. I looked into my energies, my magic. After a bit of looking, I felt something stir inside. I felt a spark, a light in the darkness. I open my eyes and smile "I found it." I grin and my horn glows a bright purple. The apple glows purple as well but instead of floating up into the air, the apple explodes, making juicy chunks of apple hit the nearest objects. Twilight wipes bits of apple off her face and smiles "It may not have been levitating, but at least you used your magic on it. Lets continue and see if you can get it in the air.

Twilight wipes off the latest of exploded apple from her face "Ososia try to get at least one apple into the air." I smile a little "Sorry." I shake my head, making apple bits fly out of my mane and focus. I frown and stare at the newest apple, placed there by Spike. I take a deep breath and cast my magic, grabbing the apple with it. I slowly start lifting the apple into the air. I was so focused on the apple, I did not notice two alicorns make their landing. I hear a gasp from the small crowd of ponies that had gathered to watch my exploding apple trick and I look up "What is going on?" Spike looks at me "You may want to turn around."

I turn and stare at wonder at two winged unicorns wearing almost no armor. They look down at me and the one in white steps forward "You must be Ososia. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." Luna nods toward me. Celestia glances at my nearby ship and looks back at me "Twilight has told me through her letters that you come from another place, a different universe. What are your intentions in coming here?"

I blink in surprise at the question, but I knew I would have to tell. The same feeling I got from the queen, I am getting from these two, so I knew lying would not help. I incline my head and look Princess Celestia square in the eyes "I came here by mistake. It was not my intention to come to this place. I only wish to go home." Celestia breaths out a sigh of relief and smiles a little "That takes a bit of weight off my heart." She looks at me and frowns a tiny bit "You may have come here by mistake, but that does not mean I am not watching you. You best be careful, Ms. Ososia. My subjects may not be used to your ways, whatever they are. So do not harm any of my subjects, or you might be in lots of trouble." I nod and smile "I understand."

Celestia nods and looks at Twilight "Twilight, be sure to send reports on Ososia here whenever you can. I want to know what she has done." Twilight nods and the two Princesses turn and take off, heading back to Caterlot.

Turning away from the two retreating Alicorns, I look back at Twilight and everyone. Most of the ponies that came to watch were already leaving to go back to their lives. Twilight smiles at me "Do not worry about the Princesses, they are just looking out for everyone. I know you well enough to know that you don't want to harm us." I nod in agreement "Yeah, I have no wish to do that. You have already done so much for me."

Celestia looks at her sister as they flew toward Caterlot "What are your thoughts on Ososia?" Luna thinks for a moment and glances at the ground "Ososia seems really powerful in her magic. We saw a unknown type of magic inside her. We don't know what it is, but it felt dangerous." She looks at Celestia "If she wanted to, she could use it to hurt our subjects. But we also felt a peacefulness to it, like it was meant for good, not for evil." She smiles "It felt like hope."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell everyone, I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy with things at my end and have not had a chance to sit down to write. But now that I had a chance to do it.**

**So enjoy my new chapter. I hope to post more soon.**

Chapter 6

Sweetie Belle follows Ososia as they trot over to Ososia's

ship. Ososia glance at Sweetie "I'm surprised that you wanted to watch

me repair my ship. Almost all the ponies around here have been

avoiding the area my ship is in, the only one that does is that pony

called Lyra." She sighs "That pony keeps coming around and asking

about what my hands were like." She frowns a little "I finally had to tell

her, but I don't think she liked my answer. Ah, we're here."  
Both ponies get to the ship and trot into it. Ososia brings

Sweetie over to the open panel where she had been working. Her

horn lights up and her tool box floats over "Sweetie, I just want you to

watch for now and maybe later, we will see how well you can do with

repairs, alright?" Sweetie nods and smiles at Ososia "I understand."

Ososia gives Sweetie a smile and turns back to the open panel.

Its been a hour since they started work. Sweetie Belle have

been watching with wide eyes. She had asked her friends before this if

they wanted to join, but they were busy. So here she was, watching

this pony from space work on this ship. Ososia stops working and

looks at Sweetie "Now that you seen me work, lets see how you do

with this." She moves away from the panel and nods to Sweetie as the

little pony takes Ososia's place "Now, I will be watching you to make

sure that you don't mess anything up too badly, but it is alright if you

do mess up some. Messing up is how people... ponies, learn." Sweetie

nods and looks at the panel and then pick up a tool. She starts

tinkering with the panel's insides, a big smile on her face.  
Some time later, Sweetie push away from a mostly fixed

panel circuitry, wiring, and pipes with grease on her fur. She looks at

Ososia "Did I do well?" Ososia takes a look at the work and a look of

surprise cross her face "It's... fixed, you really fixed it." She looks at

Sweetie and hugs the mare "That part of the ship has been difficult to

fix and you were able to fix it better than I could have! You, my little

friend, have a gift. Thank you so much!" Sweetie gets a look of surprise

"So I really did fix it? Everything else I ever did was never good or great.

I wonder..." She looks down at her butt and gasp "I finally have one! I

finally have a cutie mark!" Indeed she did. On her hips is a picture of a

rocket ship with a wench over it. Sweetie gets a huge smile on her

face "I must tell the others!" She was about to rush out when she

realize something "But this means... I won't be part of the crusaders

anymore." She looks down at the floor, looking sad. Ososia pats

Sweetie on the shoulder "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"  
Sweetie looks at Ososia "You know that me and my friends

are part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As crusaders, we go out every

day and try to find out what we are good at and see if we can get our

cutie marks from whatever it is we do that day. We had agreed that we

would get our cutie marks at the same time, not one of the time. If I go

back to them, they could be mad at me and kick me out of the group."

She frowns and looks at Ososia before looking away. She looks back

"What should I do, Ososia?" Ososia chuckles and hugs Sweetie

"Sweetie Belle, your friends will never do that. They are your friends,

they will stick with you, even with a cutie mark. In fact, this might help

them to get their cutie marks faster. So you have nothing to worry

about." Sweetie smiles "You really think so?" Ososia smiles and nods "I

do." Sweetie smiles and hugs Ososia before rushing out. Ososia

chuckles "Kids, they are the same in any universe." She picks up the

panel itself and attach it onto the wall.


	7. Please read

Hello!

Sorry if this is not a real chapter. Those of you who have been reading this story, I am sorry if I have taken so long. Recently, my computer has died and I had to replace it.

Because of that, all of my stuff I have written up to that point has been deleted. I had two chapters ready, one of which brings in enemies into the story. But do not worry, I will get back into writing and should have a new chapter out soon. I do read your guy's comments and I am working on making the story better!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I made this chapter a little longer than the others and I hope to make the others longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Finder-Of-Dimensions looked about the ruins of the room of the God-Of-Heart, the mind binder, the center of all thought. A flesh form was here between then, killed the God-Of-Heart. The flesh forms call themselves Guardians, they have shut down many of the sub minds of the True Race, Finder-Of-Dimensions thought that this was wasteful. Others of its programming agree to this. It turned its upper portion of its form to look as a smaller of its kind appear near it using its transmat feature. The smaller unit's tail flicks back and forth as it turns it's horned head up at the tall unit it was reporting to. What the flesh forms fail to realize is that even their the True Race is able to talk to each other over vast miles, they prefer to talk to each other in person. It was something they kept from when they were flesh forms themselves.

Finder-Of-Dimensions nod to the other unit "What have you seen during the battle, Watcher-Of-Flesh-Forms?" The new unit nods back "Flesh Form, known as warlock by their kind, destroyed and shut off God-Of-Heart. Warlock was taken in by universe rip caused by the destruction of God-Of-Heart. The rip disappeared after warlock was taken. While the rip was open, this one was able to gather data. Results show that another world is beyond that rip that would be right for the True Race. This one thinks rip can be reopen. What is your orders?". Finder-Of-Dimensions turned away and looked at where the black heart used to be. To be able to travel to a new world and make it their own would be wonderful. If this new world was free of the flesh forms that have stopped them at every turn and turned off hundreds of their units, then it would be a simple task to take it over and make it their own. If there were beings like the flesh forms there, then those ones would be unready for the True Race. Those thoughts were the only ones needed for it's decision. It turns to Watcher-Of-Flesh-Forms "You are to reopen the rip. When it is open, this one, you, and 30 units are to go through the rip. We will convert the area of where the rip leads us and construct a permanent opening from here and first planet of this system to the world beyond the rip. It will only be a short time to convert that world to our needs." The other unit nods "It shall be done. What if the warlock finds us there?" The bigger Vex looks down and then back at the smaller unit "That will not matter. If the warlock does come, we will shut down that flesh form." The smaller vex nods and walks to the area where the black heart used to be. It starts up the metal that held the heart and works on it.

Hours later, the unit finishes and looks to the bigger unit "The rip is ready." At those words 10 Goblins, 10 Hobgoblins, 5 Harpies, 4 Minotaurs, and a Hydra appeared. Finder-Of-Dimensions looks at the smaller unit and nods "Open it." The rip opens and stones rise up, creating steps up to the rip. All 32 Vex march up the steps and into the rip. As soon as all of them went through, five Vex appear and start guarding the black and purple tear in the air.

It was dawn where Ponyville is, ponies have just gotten up and started their day. In a cottage near the edge of town, a creature that looked like a fusion of many animals floated in the air and filed his nails. Discord sighed as he glanced at the ceiling "Fluttershy should be waking up, good thing I'm here to brighten up her day, so to speak." He felt a large energy wave coming from the forest "Another one has come through, but is the creature bad or boring?" He grins and disappears, reappearing near where the wave is coming from. One of his eyebrows rise up at the sight coming through "Well, this should be interesting. But they won't fit here, lets make it interesting." He waves his hand and disappears, giggling at the chaos that was about to happen that was not his own.

Finder-Of-Dimensions Felt odd as it and others of it's programming came through the rip and into a unknown forest. It seems to not have a upright body anymore. It looks down and at it's body, finding that it seems to be four legged. It seems to still have close to its own shape, but it seems to be like the equine from the third planet. It then noticed that a spike seems to be coming from its head while two wings are attached to its back. From what it knew about history from the third planet is that it sort of looked like the creature called a Alicorn. It looked over its troops and saw they are also equine like. It's troops seem to be a mix of Unicorn, Pegasus, and normal equine. Watcher-Of-Flesh-Forms was the only other one to look like a Alicorn. On each back legs of each of them is a picture of a half dome with a triangle mixed with a square on the bottom of the half circle. Each Vex were having some trouble trying to adjust to their altered bodies. Watcher-Of-Flesh-Forms wobble over to Finder-Of-Dimensions "This world seems to have altered our bodies. This world must function under different physics. This will be only a slight problem, but we will adjust." It looks around "This forest will provide enough material to construct a base." It turns to the other Vex "You are to construct structure for our needs." They all nod and move off to gather supplies or convert trees to inorganic materials. They fail to notice a pair of eyes, except for Finder-Of-Dimensions. It turns to look at the eyes, looking at them confused. A being appears around those eyes and smiles "Well, hello robots, I see your adjusting well." A gun comes out of Finder-Of-Dimensions side and points at the floating creature. He chuckles "Oh, put that away. I came here because I want to partner up with your group." He glance at the vex bringing down trees and converting them into vex buildings. He looks at the large Vex and smiles "My name is Discord by the way. I'm considered a god of sorts. Recently, I had to start chumming up to the creatures here, known by them as ponies. I had to turn all of you into something like those ponies so you won't freak them out too much." He giggles "Well, that is not really the case. Anyways, I have become quite bored and I have been looking for a way to cause chaos without letting them think that I have done it. Right now, I am considered 'friends' with those ponies. There is one I actually like, so I will make sure she is out of the way when you invade the town nearby. So what I would like to suggest is that I let you take over as long as you leave me a bit of unconverted land for me to rule. What do you say, do we have a deal?" He watch the alicorn Vex as it stares at him and smiles as the machine nods. He giggles "Great! I have so much to teach you on how to fit in this world, starting with your new forms and powers." He lands and puts a arm around the vex's neck, whispering to it.


End file.
